The present invention relates to a method for performing a repair on an obstructed section of a composite structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for performing a repair on an obstructed section of a composite structure, where the heating blanket is placed on the side of the composite structure opposite to the side containing the damaged area and thus allowing the repair patch to be cured with the heat conducted through the composite structure.
When curing a repair patch on an obstructed section of a composite structure, a heating blanket cannot be completely or sufficiently positioned over the repair patch because of the obstruction. This obstruction prevents complete intimate contact between the heating blanket and the repair patch to be cured. Consequently, an insufficient thermal coupling exists between the heating blanket and the repair patch to be cured. Furthermore, little or no pressure (from the local vacuum bag) is transmitted to the repair patch to be cured. Thus, a good repair would not be accomplished.